Matchmaker
by Smrtypantz
Summary: Prussia realizes something during a World Summit meeting one day...Gilbird is stuck in someone else's hair! slight PrussiaxBelgium


**A/N:** Written for my best friend niki-uchiha for her birthday :) Hope you all enjoy~

* * *

**The Matchmaker**

Prussia sat in his chair in the corner of the meeting room. He was grumbling to himself at his less-than-awesome situation. It appeared that the other nations weren't too keen on accepting Prussia as a nation now that it was the 21st century, but hey, he was still alive, wasn't he? He should be allowed to attend these meetings and not have to sneak through the window!

Gilbert huffed, glaring at the other nations surrounding the big table while he was stuck in the corner. Some little kid with enormous eyebrows was running around with a toy plane. The kid had been arguing with England before, and although Prussia found Arthur's annoyance hilarious, he had to admit that whoever this kid was, he was a brat.

America had gotten up and started going off on some crazy epic scheme he had when Prussia decided to people watch. His brother was trying his best to ignore Italy's constant poking. Watching Germany twitch in annoyance made Gilbert laugh. Looking at the other heads, Prussia spotted a head of short blonde hair…that was moving.

Sitting at the edge of his seat, Prussia tried to get a better look. The hair was shifting around on the head like it had a mind of its own! _What the hell?_ Gilbert thought to himself as he stared at the strange sight before him. He desperately wanted to take the wig off (because why would real hair be _moving_?) and see just what the heck was wrong with it.

Squinting his eyes and moving his chair forward slightly, Prussia nearly fell out of his seat when he noticed something pop out of the hair! _The heck, doesn't this person bathe?_ Prussia thought to himself as he gawked at the back of the person's head._ Why do they have things crawling out of their hair??_

Gilbert decided he wasn't about to touch the hair now that he knew it had things literally living inside of it. That was too freakin' gross. Prussia nearly felt bad for the unfortunate soul. They probably didn't realize that their wig attracted living creatures, and while that was slightly cool, it was more gross than awesome. Gilbert wanted to point out to the nations about whoever this person with bug-hair was. About to jump out of his seat and exclaim his observation, Prussia noticed the insect finally emerging from its "nest"…

Well, actually, it wasn't an insect.

It was a cute little bird that appeared to be trapped in the person's hair. So it wasn't a bug attracted by negligence of proper hair care! It was just a cute little bird! Just like Gilbird!

Prussia brought his hand up and was about to pat Gilbird resting on his head when he realized that his little bird wasn't on top of his head at all. Gilbert placed both hands on his head and rubbed as if he could find the bird nestled somewhere between his short locks of hair. But there was nothing there! He quickly averted his red eyes towards the yellow bird in that person's hair and realized something…

Gilbird was trapped in that person's hair!

Panic set in when he saw his cute little bird struggle in the tangle of hair. He was flapping a tiny wing trying to break free, but the hair wouldn't let him fly away! Or was Gilbird a she? It didn't matter!

Prussia immediately stood up from his seat and was about to save his partner-in-crime when he felt his foot connect with something. Gilbert toppled noisily to the ground, causing all the nations turn in his direction.

"Gilbert, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" England shouted at him. Arthur had just been in the middle of his own speech when Prussia fell to the floor. Gilbert looked back and saw that he had tripped over the toy plane the little brat had been playing with earlier.

"The little brat over there tripped me!" he accused, pointing to the kid with enormous eyebrows.

"What?! I was over here, he's lying!" the kid shouted while pointing right back at him.

The two continued arguing, Prussia still on the floor and Sealand stomping his feet. Belgium rolled her eyes at the sight with a slight smirk. It was almost comical the way those two acted. She turned her head back to the papers in front of her but not before Gilbert could get a chance to glance at her face.

_Belgium?_ he thought to himself as he saw her turn her head around. She was the one with the bird in her hair! Gilbert made a mental note to himself to rescue Gilbird as soon as possible. He got up and walked over to his brother, plopping himself comfortably in the seat next to Germany. He crossed his arms and gave a look that said, "Do you really want to mess with me right now?" The other nations silently decided that he could sit there for the remainder of the meeting…just as long as Sealand stayed in the corner.

Before Belgium even had the chance to stand, Prussia had run over to her and slammed his hands on the table to grab her attention. She quirked an eyebrow at the action and asked, "Um, can I help you?"

Prussia was about to exclaim, "yeah, you can help me!" sarcastically, but something had come over him. The way she quirked her eyebrow like that…damn it, it was cute! Momentarily berating himself for getting distracted, Prussia said, "I need you to turn around!"

"You need me to…um, why?" she asked, puzzled by the man's antics.

"Just do it for a second!" he exclaimed, anxious to rescue his little bird.

Belgium merely looked at him, slightly taken aback by the request. "Can you give me a good reason?" she asked him. He hung out with France, after all, and who knew what he would try with her back turned.

Prussia fumbled over his next words, trying to make it sound like he wasn't about to snatch a bird from her hair. "I just, uh, wanted to admire your hair! Yeah, that's it! It's really awesome and stuff!" he said, proud of the clever excuse he had just come up with.

"You like my hair?" Belgium asked, a slight grin gracing her features. _Damn it!_ Gilbert thought. _She's getting all cute again!_

"Yeah, you bet I do! So if you could just turn around-"

"Alright, I'll go out with you," Belgium said, interrupting Prussia before he could lean his hand towards her hair. Gilbert blanched for a second before registering what she had just said.

"Uh, what?"

Belgium giggled. "You're acting like I haven't noticed anything," she said with a smile.

"Notice what?" Gilbert asked, genuinely wanting to know when he had asked to go out with her.

"Oh come on…you've been staring at the back of my head throughout the entire meeting, and now you come up to me complimenting my hair. You were trying to work up the nerve to ask me out, weren't you?" she stated knowingly, as if she was just humoring Prussia for his antics. At this point, Gilbert literally had no idea what to say.

"So, pick me up at 7 from my place, ok?" Belgium told him, turning around and about to leave the meeting room. "We can go out for Belgium waffles, they're my favorite!" she said walking right out of the room.

Prussia was still standing there trying to understand what had just happened. Before he knew it, he felt a little weight on his head that wasn't there before. Bringing his hand up, Prussia felt the familiar presence of Gilbird on his head. Petting the cute little bird, it happily tweeted in response.

"Well…" Gilbert said to himself. "…at least she's cute."

Prussia averted his eyes upwards as if he could try and see the little bird resting on his head. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you set us up," he claimed. Gilbird merely chirped happily in response.

* * *

**A/N:** Critiques are loved ^^


End file.
